


Double Date

by ShaunHastings



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunHastings/pseuds/ShaunHastings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun, Clay, Desmond and Lucy all get together for a little double date. Maybe starting things off at the bar was a bad idea. Desmond/Lucy. Clay/Shaun. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

“I thought we were going out to dinner.”

“We are. I just got off work.”

“Or we could go home,” Clay suggested almost hopefully. He had an armed looped around Shaun and was watching Desmond order them a few drinks with a bit of disdain. “Who’s idea was this anyway? This is something you would do in middle school.”

“Mine,” Lucy chirped in. She was sitting at the bar and turned to glare over at Clay.

“Ah, I see why it’s so middle school then.”

Ignoring Clay’s comment, she looked back over at Desmond who, although finished work ten minutes ago, was still behind the bar serving them drinks. “I thought it’d be a nice change of pace. Since when do we ever get to hang out together? The four of us?”

“Clay’s just upset he has to go somewhere aside from Denny’s tonight,” Shaun chirped in. He wiggled out from Clay’s grip to go take a seat next to Lucy at the bar. “Speaking of which, are you going to clock out, Desmond, or show off a bit more? I think there’s a few more glasses left that you haven’t broken.”

Desmond frowned as he went to set the drinks down in front of everyone, as Clay just took his seat next to Shaun. Lucy had ordered his specialty drink with him, a shirley templar, while Clay ordered a simple beer. As for Shaun’s drink…

“I’m not taking lip from the guy who ordered a cosmo,” Desmond said, sliding the drink over to him before he walked around the bar to sit down next to Lucy. “If you wanted to reassure people you were dating a dude, you could have gotten away with it and still ordered a manlier drink.”

“You got a glorified shirley temple, I’m not insulted.”

Clay snorted and Lucy chuckled lightly.

The four of them took some time to relax at the bar. Their dinner reservations wasn’t for another hour and a half and it wasn’t a far walk.

Of course, leave it to Desmond to get bored with light chat at the bar. It wasn’t even that busy, it was ten on a Wednesday night. Desmond was used to working late night shifts when the bar was overcrowded with people. He took the earlier shift so he could go out on this date with Lucy, Clay and Shaun but that didn’t mean he had to sit around and talk like they had nothing better to do.

“Hey, Lucy,” he got to his feet, taking Lucy’s hand and tugging her out of her seat. “C’mon, let’s dance.”

“Right now?” Lucy looked over to Shaun and Clay, both of them who shrugged and wanted nothing to do with anything going on the dance floor. 

Though Clay did throw in a chipper, “Have fun, kids! Keep your hands to yourself.”

Which… very unsurprisingly did not happen. 

If there was one thing Desmond loved about Lucy, it was that she always managed to surprise him. When they first met, he pegged her as a stick in the mud who didn’t know how to have a good time. Then one night, they had all went out for drinks and he jokingly asked Lucy if she wanted to dance.

To his surprise, she had said yes. And more to his surprise, she had been good at it. 

“I never pegged you as someone who could dance,” Desmond had shouted over the music. “You struck me as one of those ballroom dancing types.”

“I’m full of surprises, Desmond!” She had shouted back.

“And that’s what I love about you!”

And now, with the two of them dancing to some song he couldn’t name if he tried, he realized that still held true.

“Did I ever tell you that you look hot as hell with your hair down?” Desmond asked, reaching his hand around to pull her in close. 

“Once or twice,” Lucy smirked up at him. Their dancing was now more light swaying than anything, much out of beat to the face passed club music.

“Then it wouldn’t hurt to say it a few more times,” he smirked back, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. “You’re gorgeous when you let your hair down.”

—-

“And they’re already slow dancing,” Shaun said, checking his watch. “Only two minutes into dancing. I’m not surprised.”

“Tch, like it’ll get to be more than that,” Clay said, turning around in his chair to face Shaun. “They’re just going to make doe eyes at each other until it comes time to leave.”

“You act like there’s something wrong with being romantic every now and then.”

A look of confusion crossed his face and he looked over at Shaun, bewildered. Where had that come from? He almost said something when another man came over to join them, taking Lucy’s seat on the other side of Shaun and Clay instantly bristled. 

“Hey, can I could buy you a drink?”

Shaun frowned and picked up his cosmo and wiggled it a bit, “I’ve got one, thanks.”

“Let me get you another.”

“I’ve hardly touched this one.”

“Come on, I’m trying to be friendly here.”

“No,” Shaun corrected. “You’re trying to be flirty. What was it that gave it away? Was it the cosmo? Did that just scream out homo vibes from across the bar?”

“Hey, sweetheart, I was just trying to tell you—” As for what he was planning to tell Shaun would remain a mystery. 

Clay had been letting Shaun handle this on his own for awhile but the second he heard “sweetheart” he knew he had to intervene. And being as polite as he could, he said, “Piss off, asshole. He’s spoken for.”

Shaun bit his lip, trying to hold back a smirk. He would never admit to it, but Clay getting overprotective of him was probably one of his bigger turn ons. There was just something about Clay getting all stiff and try to make himself look bigger (which at 6’5”, he really didn’t have to do) that was just… really, terribly hot.

“Look,” the man said, getting up from his seat and putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. “I was just looking for a quick pick-me-up before I went home Friday. I didn’t mean—”

“Well you can find someone else,” Clay said, standing up and just about towering over the guy. “He’s spoken for. And I’m not going to repeat myself, piss off.”

Unable to hold back the smirk, Shaun watched as the man nearly fell over himself to get away from Clay. And once he was gone, he burst out laughing. “I think you made him piss himself.”

“Guy was a dick,” Clay said, sitting down next to Shaun. After only a second or two, he moved to take his hand, running his thumb over his a few times. “He’s lucky I didn’t break his neck.”

“I guess so,” Shaun said, leaning over to give Clay a kiss. Which Clay was more than happy to return. “I’m lucky I got you to chase off all my unwanted suitors.”

“Tch… How the fuck many do you have?”

“Hundreds.”

Clay laughed and leaned over to kiss him once more before sitting upright again. “Am I going to have to beat them all up then?”

“It’s likely.”

—-

Meanwhile, the song had changed to thankfully something a little more slow paced so Lucy and Desmond’s slow dancing didn’t look as awkward.

And usual, Desmond managed to make it out to be. He had been trying to be goofy at first, looping his hands into Lucy’s jeans to tug her closer. When that earned a giggle out of her, he tried to take it further.

Giving her a rather passionate and meaningful kiss, he pushed forward a bit so he had her up against the wall of the bar. Lucy made a little squeak of protest into the kiss but she didn’t fight it any further than that.

Which to Desmond meant, he could continue on. He deepened the kiss, moving one hand to the back of Lucy’s head and the other hand… Well, the other hand—

Lucy pulled away from the kiss, frowning before she said, “Desmond, what are you doing?”

“Hm?” Desmond tried to steal back his kiss but Lucy moved her head away. He groaned and replied, “I don’t know, I was kissing you until you decided to be a tease.”

“I meant with your hand.”

Desmond smirked a bit. Alright, he tried to play it off. But he should of known sticking his hand down the front of Lucy’s jeans wouldn’t get him very far. “Um… Well, I don’t know. I thought—”

“We’re in public.”

“And?”

“In a bar.”

“And?”

“Where you work.”

“Alright, I get your—”

“Where I come frequently.”

“Not in the way I was planning now.”

Lucy lightly smacked him for that one and he’d admit, he deserved it. So with a sigh, he pulled his hand away and stepped back. “Fine, fine. Party pooper. Should we go get the guys and head out then?”

“Yeah, sounds like a better idea,” She started to tie her hair back into a loose ponytail but right when Desmond started to walk back to the bar, she grabbed him to yank him over into a rough kiss. “You can save that for tonight though, alright?”

Like Desmond said before, one of the things he really loved about Lucy. Full of surprises.

—-

“So what was that you mentioned before?”

“Hm?” Shaun looked over at Clay, raising an eyebrow. “What about?”

“About me not being romantic.”

“Oh,” Shaun frowned a bit, trying to remember exactly what he said but he couldn’t think of it. “Nothing, I was just kidding.”

Clay didn’t look convinced. He was still fidgeting with Shaun’s hand and after a moment he brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. “Maybe we should do something special. Go on a date somewhere nice, just the two of us.”

“We don’t have to do that, Clay,” But Shaun was smiling fondly at him. “I’m more than happy to go to… Burger King or something with you.”

“Naw. I want to,” Clay smirked and went on. “We’re moving in together and we’ve only went out to a fancy place like that what? Twice? At the most? I want to treat you, princess.”

“If you want. But you don’t—”

“I /want/ to,” he said, leaning forward and kissing him lightly before pulling back. “I love you~”

“Love you too, you dork.”

“Hey,” Desmond interrupted as he and Lucy rejoined them. “You two ready to go?”

“Yeah. Are the—”

“Drinks already paid for,” Desmond answered Shaun, sounding almost proud of himself for buying the drinks for them. “Now let’s go or we’ll miss our reservations.”

“… Hey, Lucy.”

“What, Clay?”

“Your fly’s undone.”


End file.
